A Dark and Stormy Night
by No-Life-Queen2552
Summary: Alucard and a young Seras meet, his inner demon stirs to protect her. How will Seras do as the new member of Hellsing and how will her relationship with Alucard change over time? Rated M for later chapters. Sorry for the crummy summary.
1. The Beginning

AN: This is my first ever fanfiction and first time writing any that isn't a research report. So, let me know what you guys think in the comments so I know whether to keep bothering everyone or not.

* * *

It was pouring raining and late into the evening as Alucard casually walked back to Hellsing estate after a ghoul extermination. He liked to take his sweet time, as Integra would put it, getting back, it gave him a taste of the freedom he so wished for. The days where he would fight whole armies of men and do as he pleased. As he walked as the rain fell down upon him, he saw a very run-down building. The thing that made him look at it was a small child running out of it, as though she were running for her life. This child was a young lady about 16 years old, she had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. The second he saw her, his inter demon was stirred. However, she was covered in blood and bruises. Upon seeing this Alucard knew, he knew that he had to protect her and whatever Integra thought be damned, this child instantly meant the world to him, he would die for her. With this made up in his mind he ran to her.

"Hello little one." Alucard asked the girl. She stopped in her tracks and turned towards him. She looked as though she were a scared kitten. Her first instinct told her to keep running, but as she looked as his face, she felt safe almost. Anything would be better than that damned house.

"H-h-hello" she said in a small voice. Her voice was like little bells. She was so small and so hurt, Alucard knew that he had to help her.

"Little one what are you doing this late at night?" He asked. So many questions came flying through his head. "Why was she running? Was this beat up old building her home? Was someone trying to hurt her". The biggest question that he asked himself over and over was, "why do I care so much about this girl that I just met"? He had killed many people without so much as a word to them, no second thoughts about the hundreds he had slaughtered but this girl had him really questioning himself.

The girl decided to talk to the man, it wasn't she had anything to lose. "I'm running away from this awful place! I can't stand these people anymore, I'd rather live on the streets than with them!" she said practically yelled. She had had enough of their torture, the yelling, the punishments every time she did the slightest thing wrong. She thought, "Anything is better than a life here."

"What is your name little one?" Alucard had only just now realized that he hadn't asked earlier.

"Name's Seras Victoria. Yours?" she asked, perplexed why he bothered to ask.

"Well Seras Victoria, would you like to come with me and become a soldier of the Hellsing Organization? You will have a place of your own, to sleep, eat and relax in." He wanted her to come with him, to have her close to make sure that she would be alright. Her becoming a Hellsing soldier was just a plus, she would be able to fight against the creatures of the night as well be close for him to keep an eye on her. "The name's Alucard by the way." Seras figured that this man, this Alucard, was going to be a much better bet than staying in this dump of an orphanage or staying on the streets, it almost sounded too good to be true a place that was her own and get a job even through she wasn't 18 yet.

"Okay" that was all that she said. Alucard was shocked for a second, he couldn't how quickly she had accepted his offer. "Had life at this place really been that bad?" He wondered. He walked closer to her and started to dematerialize to the Hellsing Organization.

* * *

Seras had no clue what had just happened, 1 second, they were in the street next to her old orphanage and now they were inside some great mansion, it had to be one because of the shear size of the room they were in. It had a giant chandelier and two sets of staircases that led to an upstairs area. The floors were polished marble and the wood banisters were polished so well; you could see yourself in it. As she was looking around, Alucard started to move her toward Integra's office upstairs, he knew that it was better to let her know about his new addition than it now rather than later, like ripping off a band-aid, you have to do it quickly. Seras realized that they started to move again. "Where are we going? What's upstairs?" she wondered.

Alucard had a feeling that she wanted to know where he was taking her now, he could tell with the look she gave him. "We're going to my master's office; I must report to her as well as let her know about your addition to the organization." He stated as they walked towards the office. He could tell through his link with Integra that she was pretty pissed with how long it was taking him to report back to her after the mission. He knew it would only get worse from here. Stopping in front of two great doors they opened them and walked right in. Seras wondered why they hadn't knocked first but figured that this "master" of his must be laid back and not on for protocol. The second they walked into Integra's office; yelling was all that could be heard. Integra was beyond pissed.

"Alucard! What the hell took you so long! I swear to God you are going to be the death of me!" she screamed. Then she noticed the small blonde next to the demented monster she called a servant." Who the hell is this?" Alucard just ignored her usual rant that she gave when he came home late.

"Heeeelllo master" he said in a mocking tone, he loved nothing more than pocking his master until she started to get mad. "This is our newest member of the Hellsing Organization and my ward Seras Victoria." He said proud seeing out irritated she had become so quickly.

"What!?" Integra shouted. "You cannot just bring home strays off the street Alucard! If you brought her here, you must take care of her! You god dammed creature!" she was fed up with him. "Maybe if he has to help someone and protect them, he might have someone else to harass time to time" Integra thought. "And how did that mission go? You took much longer than I thought you would on a simple ghoul extermination!" she was done, she didn't want Alucard in her presence anymore, she could feel her blood pressure raising just looking at that damned smirk on his face.

"Yes, the mission went well, all targets eliminated. As for the girl, she is the newest member of the organization." Alucard said just to piss Integra off. Alucard then disappeared into the floor leaving just Seras and Integra.

"Well girl, it seems that Alucard has taken a liking to you. You will join Hellsing, but you must work hard to remain here. Your room will be in the basement since Alucard has said you are his ward, as such you will be near him most of the time. I hope that you will be able to keep up with the training and don't get yourself killed. You will start your training in the morning. Walter will see you to your room. Goodnight." Integra said as she left to go to her rooms. Walter then came in at the mention of his name.

"Hello Miss…" he said not knowing her name. "I am Walter, butler to the Hellsing family.' He said with a bow.

"My name's Seras, Seras Victoria. Nice to meet you Walter." Seras said, completely confused with everything that had gone on in the span of a mere hour.

"Alright Miss Victoria, follow me to your room and welcome to Hellsing.' He said as they started their descent to the dark and damp basement. He showed her a room that was big. It had a king size bed, a big dresser as well as a table and chairs. If she wanted to, she could have stayed there for the rest of her days, but she knew she had a job starting soon. "The door over to the right is your personal bathroom, I will bring you your breakfast in the morning miss. Goodnight." Walter said as he left her by herself. Seras couldn't believe that so much of her life had changed in just a short time. Things were beginning to look up from here, she would no longer have to deal with the abusive people at the orphanage ever again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alucard sat in his throne and thought. So much had changed so quickly. He now had a ward; someone he wanted to protect and make happy. He had never felt like this before. It was so new, and different from what he had become used to over his many hundreds of years of life. Why was he feeling like this? Why her? Why now? He thought over and over like a broken record. Why was this girl so special? Why is she different? He didn't know why but he sure as hell wanted to find out.


	2. First Day on the Job

**AN: Here's the second chapter. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed the story. It really means a lot, especially because I am not a writer normally. So here it is and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Seras woke up with a light knock on the door. She felt completely exhausted; she had the weirdest dream last night. Where she finally got the guts to run away from the orphanage and got whisked away by a tall and mysterious man, with magical powers, who brought her to live a new life. As she glanced over the room, she very quickly realized that, none of that was a dream at all. The room was very spacious, she was laying on a large and plush queen size bed. All the furniture was beautifully polished hard wood, including a little table and chairs off to the left side of the room. She then noticed something was weird about this room, it had no windows. However, a certain detail made her mad as she looked around, and that was the little digital clock on her nightstand, the damn thing read 5:01am. _"Why the hell am I up thing early?! I only went to sleep 3 hours ago!"_ Here thoughts were interrupted though as another knock came at the door along with someone calling her name.

"Miss, it is time for you to wake up and start your training with the other soldiers. I also need you to sign some paperwork as soon as possible for Sir Integra." Walter said as he waited for the young girl to open the door. _"I hope that she does well here, it's a rough life and takes someone with strong will to survive here. Poor girl, what was Alucard thinking bring her here?" _Walter was thinking to himself. Seconds later the door opened to the small strawberry blonde girl with a serious case of bed head. "Ahh, you're finally awake. Good morning Miss, hope you slept well." He said with a cheery tone.

"Morning" was all Seras could get out through her fog of tiredness. _"How the hell is he so cheery this early?! He's only had 3 hours of sleep as well, and what does he mean by 'I hope you slept well'?" _She thought as she let Walter in the room. "Umm, Walter. Why are you waking me up this early, I've only just got here a little bit ago?"

"Well Miss, soldiers here start training at 6am everyday Monday through Friday. I woke you up a bit early because I need you to sign some papers to get hired on as well as give you your new uniform." Walter stated as he sat down at the little table against the wall.

"Oh okay. What kind of papers are these anyways?" Seras couldn't see why she would have to fill out a stack of papers about as thick as her arm. _"There can't be that much to becoming a solider right?" _She couldn't have been more wrong, she very quickly learned as Walter began to go through the papers.

"Okay so these papers here are information paperwork. This is so we know your identification, as well as medical history and various other information that we may need in the future." Walter stated as he started to go through the boxes on the form. "Okay I'll need your full name, birthday, eye colour and if you have any identifiable markings such as tattoos. Then you can tell me your living family members. Then we will initial some legal stuff, and then you'll be free to go and start your training. Okay?" he said it all very quickly and professionally, almost as if he turned from nice old butler to secretary on the flip of a coin.

"Okaay." She mumbled trying to catch up to everything Walter just said. "My name's Seras Victoria. My birthday is June 9th, 1983. Ummm, I have blue eyes and I don't have tattoos or anything really." She said trying to remember everything he had asked her.

Walter sat there surprised. _"This girl is only 16 years old?! What was Alucard thinking, taking her here? I'll bring this up to Sir Integra later should this cause an issue" _he thought as he quickly wrote down all the information given to him on the sheets of paper.

"Okay, all done with that part. Now I'll need to know your living family members in case of emergency" while he added to himself, _"and to try to get permission for you to work and live here hopefully. I've never seen Alucard so willing to take someone under his wing before, we need to keep her here or he'll cause so much chaos" _He grimaced at the thought of another one of Alucard's 'temper tantrums' as Integra would put it.

Seras felt a little jab at her heart as Walter said the question. "Actually, I don't have any living family, they were murdered when I was young." She finished off quickly just wanting to get passed this part.

Walter felt sad for this girl, orphaned and now here to work as a solider against terrifying monsters. _"Can't this girl ever get a break?" _he thought seldomly. "Alright then, I will appoint Alucard as guardian and sort some stuff out then. Now all I need you to do is sign these papers. They pretty much just say you won't sue us and that you are okay with our employment and everything that goes with it." Walter said as he handed her the rest of the stack of papers.

She began to start signing her name and initializing the spots Walter had marked with a highlighter. However, as she read "Dead and dismemberment" on one of the papers she really began questioning her thinking, _"what the hell have I signed up for?"_

"Okay you're all done now. Here is your uniform, and there is some stuff in the bathroom over there for you to get ready. I will be outside the door to walk you to the training grounds, after today you will be doing this everyday of the week, until you have completed your training and start getting sent on missions." He said as he closed the door behind him.

As Seras picked up her blue uniform, she thought it was a joke. _"Why the hell did it have skirt and thigh high stockings?! Really? That's ridiculous!"_ She mumbled to herself as she put it on and walked to the door across from her bed to find a large personal bathroom with soap, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste and everything she could possibly ever need. She brushed her hair and teeth and walked to the bedroom door and up to Walter. "I'm ready now" mentally preparing herself for a hell of a long day. As they began walking to the training grounds.

* * *

As they walked up to a stocky man with buzzed hair in a military uniform, she knew she was doomed. "Hello Captain Johnson, this is the new hire Miss Seras Victoria. Train her well. Good day." Walter said as he began to leave for Integra's office, to give his report on the girl. "Have a good day of training Miss Victoria." and with that he was gone.

"Well seems we have our first girl men! Let's show her this isn't women's work and that she should stay in the kitchen instead!" then he looked down the end of his nose at her and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Well sweetie, go start running! You better keep up and no crying on my field. I know how emotional you women can get." Then to the rest of the men said "NOW! All of you start running I want all of you to run 5 miles, GO!" Captain Johnson yelled until he started to turn an angry pink colour in his face. They all started running, with Seras at the back, her small legs working overtime to keep up with the grown men in front of her. She knew that she was in for a very long day.

* * *

Seras was right, it had been a very long and tiring day, or at least it felt like that. It was only lunchtime and she was ready to just pass out, right here on the floor of the dinning hall. After the 5 mile run they had in the morning, Captain Johnson had them march with 40 pound equipment for an hour, then the troops went to the firing range for 2 hours. Which is wasn't half bad at once she learned how to use the guns, she was pretty okay with targeting. Lastly, the Captain had them pair off and do hand to hand combat training. _"At least we are all new recruits so not everyone is bot that much better than me" _she thought, rubbing her sore muscles. Seras didn't even want to think what the next couple hours had in store for her tired self.

Grabbing her food tray, she walked around trying to find somewhere to sit. It felt like high school again, not knowing where to sit, feeling awkward and out of place. Seras wasn't sure about these men, all of them older than her and she'd been getting weird looks all day, along with dumb comments like "Looks like someone is lost".

She finally spotted a table towards the back that was mostly empty. As she sat down, Seras saw a hand reached out to her. It belonged to a young man who was in his early 20s. he had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Hello. My name's Chris. I'm pretty new here too. I saw you this morning" he greeted with a friendly smile.

Seras was a little startled with the greeting but was happy that someone seemed nice. "Hello Chris, I'm Seras. Its nice to meet you" quickly replying to his friendly welcome. "Its nice to see someone being friendly and not an asshole" she added.

Chris smiled brightly and started to laugh. "Hahaha. Yeah, most of the guys here are very macho and act like they are all that, even though we are all just starting our training. I like you Seras, you're an upfront person and don't seem to give a shit. I think we are going to be good friends." The lunch break was the best part of her day, Chris kept chatting away and this and that and most surprisingly was that the food they were served was really good.

* * *

Lunch was quickly over, and the hellish training began again until the sun was starting to set. They had more sparring, followed by learning tactics for entering a battle zone and clearing it. It wasn't too bad though because of Chris' sly comments about the Captain and his likeness to a tomato when he yelled, really made the day go by faster. Finally, training finished for the day.

"Okay Kitten, have a good evening and see you tomorrow" Chris yelled as he started to race some other guys to the barracks.

Seras stood there for a second, _"did he just call me Kitten? What a weirdo" _then started to walk off to her room down in the mansion's basement. All she wanted right now was a nice hot bath and to relax in her jammies before bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a lavish office on the second floor of the mansion, Integra was ready to kill a certain someone. She had just gotten the paperwork that she had sent Walter to fill out with the young girl Alucard dragged in last night. As she looked over the documents, she became enraged with just how young this girl was. _"16! 16 years old! How could Alucard be this much of an idiot! To bring a little girl here to be a soldier! GOD! Does he ever think?" _Integra was pissed she wanted that damned creature here so chew his head off for being so stupid. _**"Alucard! Get in here right now!" **_screaming into their shared mind link. If he didn't get in here now then she was going to chain him up again and cement him in that room of his.

Hearing the tone of Integra's voice Alucard was curious. _"I wonder what's happened?" _he thought to himself before answering her demand. He materialized into her office with his classic smirk on his face, waiting to see what she'd do. _"Its so fun when she's mad" _he chuckled. "Yes Master? You wanted to see me?" he drawled, getting a kick out of how the intensity of her glare grow.

Integra was so mad she could barely keep herself from shaking. "YOU BRAINLESS CREATURE! YOU BROUGHT A CHILD HERE TO BE A SOLDIER?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS!" yelling at the top of her lungs. Integra sat down at her desk and lit a cigar, rubbing her temples, trying to calm down. "That Seras Victoria girl is only 16 years old. Why did you bring her here? I know she's an orphan from our background check, but you can't just take children off the streets" she finished her rant with a huff. Looking back at him waiting for an answer.

Alucard wasn't very surprised, he knew the girl was young, but he couldn't fight the voice of his inner demon, telling him to bring to girl with him. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Integra that for 2 reasons, first was because she wouldn't believe him and second was that if she did believe him then he would never hear the end of it, along with all the questions she would bombard him with. No, he was going to lie. "I took her because she wanted to get away from her current living situation and I figured why not. I could use someone to train to become a killer. In fact, Master, I do believe that just last month you told me to get a hobby and to stop bothering you when I was bored. She is my hobby" saying that last part with a sarcastic tone.

Integra sighed; she knew he wasn't going to give her a serious answer to his odd behavior, but she figured that was as close as she was going to get out of him. "Fine, I'll pull some strings to keep her here. I have seen that in her medical records that she has been in with many broken bones since moving into the city orphanage, I think she might be better off here of all places. But Alucard, you brought her here, so you need to take care of her, especially on missions. I don't need a dead teenager to deal with. Now go, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night" she said as Alucard dematerialized out of the room. _"This is going to be a cluster fuck of paperwork and nonsense from the government. I don't want that poor girl to end up dead, she has already suffered enough it would seem. At least the good thing about all this is that Alucard will have something else to occupy his free time with and leave me alone" _she added to herself. _"Maybe this won't be all bad"._

* * *

Seras just finished turning off the hot water of her bath and leaned back to finally relax. _"Oh God! This is what I needed all day. I can already feel all the soreness from my muscles start to go" _she dreamily thought. After a little while Seras knew she needed to head to bed or she'd fall asleep in the bath. She got on some pajamas that were left on her bed when she got into the room and slid into the bed ready to sleep. The second her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

A couple of minutes later Alucard had materialized into the room. He was going to talk to her, see what he could learn about her, but he was too late. Watching her sleeping peacefully made him feel happy, knowing that she was safe and sound in Hellsing. He walked over to the bed and pulled up the blankets to cover her little form and brushed some hair away from her face. The corners of his mouth lifted a little. "Good night little one. Sleep well" he said as he dematerialized into his room to think about how much this girl was going to change his life.


End file.
